The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter
by Athineath
Summary: Feliciana and Ludwig are married, ambassadors for their home countries, and now are expecting. On top of everything, now they have to deal with weird cravings, decorating a baby room, and a ridiculously mad aunt-to-be Lovina. -kinda lame summary but this fanfic will basically go through dealing with a pregnant Feliciana to an off to college GerIta child- rated T for Romano
1. Prologue

Today is the day. The day that Feliciana Vargas-Beilschmidt and Ludwig Beilschmidt will announce that they are expecting. What gender, they don't know. But there are some things they do know. They know that Lovina will try to kill Ludwig for knocking up her sister. They know Gilbert will congratulate Ludwig on finally becoming a man. Yes, they know all these things, but they decided on telling everyone at the next UN meeting anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took this long to post the first chapter, but school has been ridiculous! Since it's May school work will hopefully be getting lighter as the end of the school year approaches (with graduation /).(\). Anywhositable, here is the first official chapter of The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hetalia because if I did my best friend could beg (read: bribe) me to let her write. And that would mean insane amounts of GerIta, PruCan, USUK and DenNor.**

**ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

"Feliciana! Feliciana hurry up!" Ludwig yelled.

Feliciana sighed. "Luddy calm down! I need to make sure I'm 100% ready for the meeting, ve?"

"Fine!" Ludwig yelled back. Feliciana always too forever deciding just which suit to wear, even though all she has is navy blue. What shoes to wear, even though she always wears a pair of black ½ inch heels. Then there's make-up, even though she always puts on a little foundation, mascara, and lipstick. As usual, Feliciana comes down wearing all the above, her hair up in her usual pony tail with her random curl sticking out on the side. Ludwig smiles, yup that is definitely the same Feliciana he fell in love with when she first showed up at a United Nations meeting.

"Like what you see, huh Ludwig?" Feliciana purrs.

Ludwig smirks. "Always do _meine Liebe_."

Feliciana practically ran into his arms at this point. "Oh Luddy. How are we going to tell everyone? Lovina will surely flip out! She barely kept you alive when we announced we were getting married."

"Feli, she's your sister. Are you sure there is no way she'd accept this?"

"Well, maybe if Antonio proposed to her finally. She keeps going on and on about how dense and oblivious he is to her hints! Maybe we should talk to Antonio first? Though, I really do want to tell everyone. It's so exciting, Ludwig! First we finally get married and now we're expecting a child! This is so much more than I could've asked for when I was offered to be the ambassador from North Italy."

Before Ludwig could answer, their living room clock chimed signaling that it was time to leave for their meeting with the other countries. It seemed that something always happened before he could tell Feliciana that he loved her back. The first time he officially got to declare his love for her was when he proposed, but even that was almost delayed. '_Stupid Lovina,' _he thought. '_I hope she doesn't try to castrate me again…'_

Even though Feliciana and Ludwig got to the meeting at five past nine, they were the first ambassadors there. Soon enough there was Alfred F. Jones, the ambassador for America, being dragged in by his ear by Alice Kirkland, the ambassador for England and his girlfriend.

"Alfred you git! You just had to stop at McDonald's and make us late didn't you! We are never on time because of that-PUT AWAY YOUR BLOODY IPHONE AND LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Alice chided him yet again.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you Alice!" Feliciana exclaimed. As far as relationships go for the ambassadors, Alice and Feliciana were best friends and everyone could tell. You mess with one, you get the other—and usually Lovina as well.

Alice let go of Alfred's ear and gave Feliciana a real smile. "Oh hullo Feli dear! I didn't realize you two got back from your honeymoon already. Seems like the couple of months have just gone by so fast."

Feliciana gave Ludwig a nervous glance, caught of course by Alice. "Same with us! But the honeymoon was wonderful. France can be so wonderful in the Spring."

"Did somebody call _moi_?" Announced a strangely feminine man's voice from the doorway. All eyes were turned on Francis Bonnefoy, the resident ambassador for France.

"Nobody would call you, frog," Alice muttered. She and Francis had a bit of a…hate/hate relationship, you could say. Even still, Francis has done some nice things for Alice, like getting her and Alfred together, for example. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Alfred and she could not have gotten together if it weren't for the help from Francis; and she dearly loved Alfred.

"Honhonhon..you dearly wound me, Alice, _mon ami._"

"I wish I could wound you physically, git."

"Come at me, _frère_."

"Don't temp me, _ffrainc_."

"Vat the hell language it that?" Ludwig asked confused.

"It's Welsh you uncultured swine!" Alice spat bitterly.

"Whoa calm down there babe. No need to bite Ludwig's head off as well," Alfred said.

"Alfred, if you don't let go of me now I will bite your head off as well."

Instantly Alfred jumped back and let go of her.

"How do you keep her calm all the time?" Ludwig whispers to Alfred.

Alfred smiles nervously. "The truth is, dude, I don't. Actually I can't. I don't think anyone can, to be honest."

Ludwig chuckled and then glanced over at Alice. "Vell I believe that Francis is trying to."

Instantly Alfred turned his gaze toward his girlfriend and the pervert flirting with her. Unfortunately for him, Alice was laughing quietly at something Francis said, not caring to notice her boyfriend's red face and mad glare.

"If I castrate him, what are the chances of being kicked out?" Alfred asked.

Shocked by his outburst, Ludwig stuttered. "I-ah I do not think they are low. P-probably very high."

Finally everyone was here. As usual, Yao Wang, the ambassador of China, was trying to prove that a) he was a guy and b) he's not gay; while Ivan Braginsky was saying that eventually China would become 'One with Russia'. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the ambassador of 'Prussia' (well, New Prussia in Canada), was trying to hit on Matthew Williams, the ambassador of Canada. Matthew wouldn't admit it, but everyone knows he's madly in love with Gilbert. Francis was flirting with Alice while Alfred was oh-so obviously plotting ways to kill Francis in his mind. Everything is the same as always.

"Alright! Time to start the meeting everyone~!" Feliciana calls. Even though everyone could hear Feliciana sweet (and slightly annoying) voice, they chose to ignore her. So, she cleared her throat and stood on top of the table. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP _STRONZI_! THE MEETING IS GONNA START WHETHER OR NOT SO YOU BETTER BE LISTENING!"

Now, Feliciana isn't one to raise her voice and you'd bet that people would listen when she did; and that's just what happened.

"Thanks _schatz_," Ludwig whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

"Anytime, _amore_," she whispered back.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Now, to start I'd like to thank Feliciana for hosting us for this week's meetings in Rome." The rest of the room spouts its thanks and Ludwig continues on with the normal ways of the meeting. By the time lunch break rolls around most of the usually unaddressed ambassadors, like Gilbert, are asleep.

Feliciana sighs as the ambassadors start to file—read: shove each other—out the door. "Luddy, when are we going to tell them I'm pregnant?"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: How about some language classes!**

**meine Liebe-my love (German)**

**moi-me (French)**

**mon ami-my friend (French)**

**frère-brother (French-me trying to say 'Come at me bro')**

**ffrainc-France (Welsh)**

**STRONZI_-_Assholes (Italian)**

**schatz-sweetheart (German)**

**amore-love (Italian)**

**I want to mention that said best friend (above author's note) actually is the reason I am writing this fanfiction. You see, we assigned class character and she is N. Italy! I am England, gits. Anywho, so we decided that I am most like the GerIta child so I call her Mamma and the guy who was most like Germany (who is also one of my best friends) Vati. So basically, the Vargas-Beilschmidt daughter is yours truly!**

**Also, should I get a beta? I'm thinking of using my friend who already has an account as my beta. But I'm not sure. Anyway...**

**Review please! Reviews give me strength not to stab my gbf with a spoon. DON'T MAKE ME STAB PRUSSIA!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo people! I'm baaaack~ And with a really short and awkward chapter too. I shared this with my friend who I mentioned last chapter and she was all "WRITE MORE OF THIS FANFIC DAMMIT!" and I replied "Oi! Stop sounding like Lovina, you're supposed to be Feliciana, git!" So yeah...**

**ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Lovina screams getting the attention from not just Feliciana and Ludwig but the retreating ambassadors as well.

"I'm…pregnant…" Feliciana manages to squeak out.

"How…what...when…YOU!" Lovina growls and lunges at Ludwig…or attempts to.

"Now Lovi we need to calm down and congratulate your sister, don't we?" Antonio mutters, his arms trapping Lovina.

"Let go of me, bastardo!" Lovina exclaims.

Antonio shakes his head. "Lovi, listen to me. Did you even stop to think that maybe Feli wanted to get pregnant? That maybe Ludwig and she wanted to have a child together? Don't be selfish, Lovi. You need to think of your sister right now."

Lovina sighs and looks at her sister. "Did you two do...this...on purpose?" Feliciana nods. She sighs again. "Alright, I guess I can accept this. It will be a while before this news will officially sink in and I will be calm about the whole situation, but you have my sister blessing or whatever the fuck it's called. "

"Thank you, Lovina!" Feliciana exclaims and gives Lovina a giant bearhug. "Thank you for accepting this, well trying to anyway! You'll be the best aunt ever! Ooooh and Antonio will be the best uncle as well."

Lovina blushed as a smirk grew on Antonio's face. "Why thank you, Feliciana. But technically I will not be the child's uncle. Lovina and I are not married yet, sí?"

Feliciana giggles. "Why don't you just propose to her then? Ever since Ludwig proposed, she's been grumbling to me how you're whimping out and she'll never get married because you're too chicken to propose to her. I tell her maybe you're just scared that she'll say no, and then she yelled at me that of course she would say yes so she doesn't know why you're being stupid."

"FELICIANA~!" Lovina exclaims.

"Ve?"

"Why the hell did you just say that?!"

"Because it's true?"

"I...umm...I…" Antonio stuttered. Both Lovina and Feliciana turn to face him. Feliciana smirked when she noticed that both Lovina and Antonio are as red as the tomatoes they grow their garden.

"Yes Antonio?" Feliciana asks innocently.

"I think we need to talk, Lovi," he whispers. Lovina nods solemnly and glares at her sister on their way out.

Feliciana turns around and smiles up at Ludwig. "I think that went well, don't you?"

And that's when Ludwig did something he never does: he burst out laughing. Which was quickly interrupted when Gilbert loudly announced "You got laid, West!"

Ludwig looked up at his brother, blushing slightly. "What of it, East?

Gilbert looked at his brother shocked. "Holy shit you did!"

Ludwig sighed. "Gil, what do you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me you got laid!"

"Because I knew you would react like this. Honestly, you sound as if this surprises you. Did you not realize that Feliciana wanted a child?"

"And Birdie obviously wants to date the awesome me, but do you see me asking him out anytime soon?

Feliciana sighs. "Ve, you know Gil, you really should ask Mattie out! He _has_ made it so obvious that he really likes you—probably loves you by now! He _is_ your best friend. I think Luddy will agree with me when I say that also make it so obvious that you really like him; and you probably love him too! What is stopping you from asking him out?"

Gilbert laughed. "Seriously Feliciana, I don't date, I fuck. Everyone knows that, including Birdie."

Ludwig shakes his head. "East, Feli has a point. You should settle down soon. Everyone is showing some signs of future relationships. Alice and Alfred are starting to become serious, Lovina and Antonio are close to being engaged…your friends, our friends, are starting their lives and you're flittering around with a decent man's emotions. How do you find joy in that?"

Gilbert sighs. "You know, West, I really hoped you would get the situation I'm in here. After all you should know that I can't love after Elizabeta." When he opens the door, they see Matthew standing opposite with his eyes wide and fresh tears close to spilling over. "Birdie..."

Matthew tried his best to glare at Gilbert without looking hurt. "Here's another idea Gilbert. How about you, since you can't seem to get over the goddamn girl who broke your heart by accepting your old best friend's proposal instead of yours, stop _'flittering around' _with my stupid emotions! Take this as a life lesson, if you're just using a person as entertainment, don't take them on dates and do things with them that you know will make them fall in love with you," he spits bitterly. And then, he turns on his heels and attempts to stomp away but breaks into a run a few paces in.

"Well East, it looks as if you are just _wonderful_ when it comes to your emotions," Ludwig mutters as he and Feliciana both glare at Gilbert. You see, Feliciana, Lovina, and Alice are very protective of Matthew. Much so, that Ludwig has learnt to acknowledge and become protective of Matthew as well; that and the fact that Feliciana would go all crazy Italian on him if he didn't. Anyway, back to the story.

Gilbert glares back at them. "It's not my fault I suck when it comes to emotions!"

"Actually Gil, it is," Feliciana replies. "It's just as Mattie said! You would be perfectly fine if you learnt to get over Elizabeta. You didn't even go to her wedding, Gil, we did! And you knew perfectly well that Mattie would've willingly gone with you for moral support. Why is it so difficult for you to realize all of this? It's as if you know you love Mattie, but you just don't want to admit it out loud."

Gilbert scoffs. "The Awesome Me isn't a coward! If I loved Birdie I wouldn't hesitate to tell him!"

"Then why are you?" Elizabeta asks from behind them. "Honestly Gil we've been over this. We were all best friends, I just happened to fall in love with Roderich."

"But why not me!"

"Because he was better for me. He is better for me. You are better for Matthew and to be honest, he is too good for you."

Before Gilbert could respond, and obviously he wanted to, Feliciana jumped up and latched onto Ludwig's arm. "HOLY CRAP LUDWIG IT KICKED OUR BABY KICKED OMIGOD!"

"Eeeeek!" Elizabeta squealed. "You guys are going to have such an adorable kid! Hm…maybe I should try to get Roderich to want to have a child….bye guys. RODERICH OH RODERICH DARLING!"

* * *

**Whelp, here's my awko chapter. Hope you lot enjoyed it as much as my crazy, mental best friend did. Love her XD so yeah because of her I'll hopefully be updating sooner. My goal is weekly. Anywho, you people who reviewed are adorable 3 love you and you people who read this are perfecto and more awesome than PRUSSIA (which is a lot for me to say coz I'm Prussian :D )**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


End file.
